


An Introduction

by ColdwaughterWoes (TrickyMxtape)



Series: Gender (Like Time) Is An Illusion [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Discussions of pronoun use, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Non-binary character, Trans!Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyMxtape/pseuds/ColdwaughterWoes
Summary: Eliot discusses pronoun usage with Fogg, Quentin arrives at Brakebills. A drabble





	An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> What up, I have a lot of trans!eliot feelings. This is going to be a series of drabbles about that.

Eliot read over the name card they had been given. _Quentin Coldwater (he/him)._ They smile at it, fondly remembering the conversation that had lead to the update on information for the exam recruits.

 

 

> “Henry we have to talk!” Eliot said, flinging open the door to the Dean’s office with their mind as they strolled in.  
>    
>  “Mr Waugh, please come in. Although, I must insist -”
> 
> “That’s one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. It’s Mx Waugh now.” Eliot beams across the desk and Fogg finds his lips quirking up to meet the smile in kind.  
>    
>  “Very well, Mx Waugh. What seems to be the problem?”
> 
> “Look, Henry. I have done this whole coming out thing so many times, and it’s pretty hard to get people’s ideas of you out of their head, even if those ideas were established before ever having met me. So, I was thinking that if you can get the names of people coming for the entrance exams, you can also get the pronouns they are current using, right?” Eliot drew a card from their pocket. “I was given this card for a newbie to meet and guide to the exam, and I don’t want to be unintentionally misgendering anyone - even just in my head, especially someone who is disorientated from wandering into a new place. Give me some pronouns to work with, Henry.”
> 
> “Mx Waugh, you make some excellent points.” Fogg flips through a small notebook. “From what I can tell it appears your charge uses he/him pronouns, and I will see to it that future cards provide that information as well. I do not understand why you insist on calling me ‘Henry’, though.”  
>    
>  “If I called you ‘Dean Fogg’, how would anyone get a sense of our camaraderie? You _adore_ me.”

 

They catch a glimpse of someone fighting their way through the bushes, and decides that lounging with a cigarette between their lips is the best way to make an impression. After confirming his identity, Eliot hops down in front of the man, dragging their gaze over his body.

“I’m Eliot. They pronouns. You’re late, follow me.”

The cute nerd seemed to stumble over the very concept of being a functional human being. It was endearing, really. If he made it through the preliminary exams, the would have one of the few psychics worth the energy of engaging in a discussion to just take a tiny peek into his mind. Some people couldn’t get onto the ‘trans, non-binary, and gender non-conforming people are real and deserve respect’ bus, and it is worth knowing who they are before Eliot becomes attached.


End file.
